


Art: Scarf and scent

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Masturbation, may or may not be established relationship, may or may not be unrequited love, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Harry can't be with the person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Scarf and scent




End file.
